


Side Effects

by theuncannyallie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlas Captain Shiro, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Choking, Double Penetration, Fuck Or Die, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Sex, first chapter is sheith, second chapter is blades/shiro coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuncannyallie/pseuds/theuncannyallie
Summary: Shiro sat up and turned slightly around so he could look at Keith.  He looked apologetic but still foggy; from the looks of him, he was desperately holding back his body’s instincts.“Please…anyone but you…”While on a seemingly ordinary mission, Shiro is struck by a pollen and becomes ill, with only one way to relieve his symptoms.  When Keith volunteers, Shiro at first rebuffs him, though not for the reasons Keith believes.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/The Blade of Marmora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

It was meant to just be a simple humanitarian mission. 

They were supposed to go in, use their tech to help find some rare root known for its immense healing properties, and bring it back to the Atlas. The Holts and Hunk would take a look at its molecular makeup, duplicate it for the ship’s conservatory, and then see if they could make some sort of medicine with it. Leaders from one of the planets in the coalition had begged for help when a deadly disease began to spread throughout the population. They did not have the capabilities to find this root, so Shiro immediately accepted when they requested assistance.

Really, it was a simple mission. One that couldn’t possibly go wrong.

Except something went horribly _horribly_ wrong.

Keith remembered it vividly – he had gone to the planet’s surface along with Shiro, Coran, Hunk, and Pidge. It was supposed to be Lance instead of Shiro, but Shiro had said he wanted to stretch his legs – he had been working nonstop since before the Atlas even left Earth, and it would be nice to just be able to walk on a surface that was not metal. It was no wonder he wanted some time with his old teammates. Keith was more than happy to trade Lance for Shiro.

Shiro hadn’t really been able to talk or do much thanks to his work schedule; having to oversee basically everyone on the Atlas – as well as pilot it _and_ being the main energy source when it transformed – meant he was often overtired and over-caffeinated. Keith often had Shiro apologetically cancelling plans at the last minute, so he hadn’t been able to spend time with him all that much recently. He understood, but it still bummed him out. Shiro would be the first person to tell people to take breaks and remember their health, but the last person to actually follow his own advice.

Keith was ecstatic that Shiro joined them.

The two of them hung back a little from the rest of the group, always a little too close to one another. Keith sometimes wondered about bridging that tiny gap between them – he wanted to. He always had. But he never did. They talked like they always did, though Keith couldn’t help but notice the visible bags under Shiro’s eyes. Keith tried to tell Shiro to make sure he took care of himself, since he was always taking care of everyone else, but Shiro smiled and said he was fine. He always did that – always saying he was fine, nothing was wrong, etc., etc., even when he was on the verge of collapsing. There was a part of Keith which was a little upset Shiro felt he couldn’t confide even in him, but Keith pushed it away for the time being.

It was just nice to finally spend time with him. And on such a lovely planet – the place where the root grew was full of organic beauty; large trees, deep green grass and bushes, flowers of all shapes and sizes and colors. 

Yes, it was lovely. And docile, according to their intel. 

So, they were all caught extremely off guard when a giant carnivorous planet suddenly burst out from beyond the endless greenery, behind Shiro and Keith. It happened so fast, and Keith had been too distracted – which was very unlike him, but he was just so damn happy to be side-by-side with Shiro again – to move out of the way quickly enough. Shiro, however, had reacted, despite his sleep-deprived state – he pushed Keith away from the danger (well…truthfully it was more like a throw, since he had used his Altean arm), getting himself caught in the plant’s vines in the process. The plant lifted him up and seemed like it was going to devour him. Keith yelled Shiro’s name, his blade transforming as he went on the attack. He – along with Pidge and Hunk, who had joined him after hearing the commotion – were swept away when the plant unearthed another hidden vine and smacked all three of them. 

Shiro was no damsel in distress, though, and always came up with the right plan. Keith watched from the ground as Shiro waited for the prime opportunity to strike – the plant had opened up and Shiro’s arm was flying into it, ripping through it like it was thinner than a piece of paper. The next thing Keith heard was a horrifying and piercing screech, and before it fell, it released some sort of thick pollen in a burst aimed directly at Shiro. The vines released him, and Shiro was staggering back, coughing violently. Hunk took over from there, his firepower finally taking the damn thing down. Keith had run to Shiro’s side, helping him stand and allowing Shiro to lean on his shoulder. 

Shiro was the only who got hit with whatever that plant expelled.

“I’m fine,” Shiro said, coughing a few times more. When Keith was so clearly about to object, Shiro claimed that it had just surprised him, and that all he needed was a minute to get reoriented. He was able to pull himself back up and off Keith, insisting that they still had a mission to finish.

After that he actually _did_ seem fine. His cough subsided and his strength seemed back to normal. They were able to find what they came for, and made their way back to the Atlas.

However, Keith didn’t at all like the uneasy expression on Coran’s face.

The day had gone by, and the Atlas was back in the stars, making the return journey to their allied planet. Shiro…really had seemed fine. Coran was keeping a close eye on him, and just as Keith was about to ask him why he was doing so, Hunk pulled him away to talk about the progress they were already making with the root. Keith listened, but he didn’t really care. He was much more concerned about Shiro, and what the hell Coran knew that he was not telling.

When they landed at their destination not even one quintant later, Shiro still seemed fine. The Blades of Marmora met them on the Atlas, and Keith was happy to see his mom and Kolivan again. The Blades had been called in to help with the medicine process – perhaps they knew something that could be of use. Plus, it was always just nice to meet up with them and give them any needed supplies or recuperation. The look on Krolia’s face whenever Keith saw her made all troubles he felt just disappear for that moment. That power she had was unbelievable – it was a mother’s love that Keith had been missing for his entire life and was so _so_ fucking happy to have found.

They hadn’t been talking that long before the commotion began. 

There was crashing and yelling, and Keith noticed medical personnel sprinting past them. What was…?

Realization hit. 

They were headed for the bridge.

Without even saying a goodbye to Krolia or Kolivan, Keith ran, following the med team and trying to ask them what was happening.

Apparently, the captain had suddenly collapsed.

That unfortunately familiar ‘Shiro-is-in-danger’ panic hit Keith so hard that his legs were able to move faster just from the adrenaline. He overpassed the med team, bursting into the bridge area to see Veronica holding Shiro on the floor. Coran was next to her, trying to keep Shiro at least semi-conscious, while Iverson and Sam were yelling for the medical team. 

“What happened?” Keith knelt next to Veronica; she was shaking a little bit and Keith’s almost accusatory tone didn’t help matters. In any other situation, Keith knew she would have yelled at him for such a tone, but perhaps she was in shock. 

“He…he was fine a minute ago,” she replied, looking from Shiro to Keith. “It was just so sudden-”

Keith’s eyes went to Shiro – his breathing was so shallow it was almost wheezy. His face was flushed and his eyes foggy, as though his mind was off somewhere else. He was trembling, and when Keith put his hand on Shiro’s to comfort him, his skin was practically burning. 

Immediately, Keith’s mind raced – was the clone body suddenly rejecting Shiro again? Had the Atlas drained him of his energy too much? Was this just over-exhaustion finally catching up to him? Did he get poisoned-

In a flash, the image of Shiro coughing after a burst of pollen entered his mind. 

Keith whipped his head to Coran, anger in his voice.

“What is going on? What exactly did that plant hit him with?”

Coran just replied that Shiro had to be taken to his quarters immediately.

…And quarantined as soon as possible. 

Keith wanted to object but the medical team had caught up and pushed Keith out of the way. He watched them check vitals and shout things to each other, though all noise seemed to fade as Shiro was rushed out of the area. Just as he was going to follow, Coran grabbed his arm and told him to get everyone and meet him in the conference room.

Keith knew who that meant, and all he had to say was ‘Shiro’s in trouble’ and had Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Kolivan, and Krolia following him when he rushed back and barged into the room. Coran already was there with Sam, Iverson, and Veronica.

“Coran what is going on?” Keith wasn’t about to stop himself from being angry – Coran had suspected something and hadn’t said anything! This possibly could have been avoided if he just told them why he was so focused on Shiro after they finished their mission. 

“I’m sorry Keith. I was hoping I was wrong, since it usually hits within a varga of getting hit – maybe you Earthlings just process it slower-”

“Process _what_ slower?”

Coran cleared his throat and looked at Allura, Kolivan, and Krolia. He told them Shiro was hit by…a name Keith definitely couldn’t pronounce, and he didn’t care about that so much as he cared about the fact that all three pairs of eyes went wide, and all three faces seemed to pale. 

“What’s that mean? What’s wrong with him?” 

For the moment, Keith was ignored.

“Since when did those grow in this part of the galaxy?” Allura was confused and obviously worried. “And even still, it isn’t the season for them.”

“Maybe this one was a mutation of some kind,” Kolivan answered, though Keith could tell that he was not entirely convinced of his own answer. “Or…are you sure that was it, Coran?”

“I wasn’t for a while. Shiro wasn’t showing any signs; I was watching to be sure. But it might just be that Earthlings have different response times-”

“If that’s the case what do you think-”

Keith had enough. 

“ _Someone tell me what is wrong with Shiro!_ ” His voice seemed to echo in the room and stopped all conversation. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance chimed in as well, repeating Keith’s sentiments – they were worried and needed to know what was happening so they could all figure out what to do in order to help Shiro.

When Coran told them all to take a seat, Keith was the only one who refused to do so. He preferred to stand; he had to be immediately ready to leave if they told him that Shiro needed some potion made from some rare dust or something only found on a far-away galaxy on an asteroid. Or…something.

Keith stared angrily, completely oblivious (or just not caring) about him possibly unnerving everyone in the room.

“Shiro was hit with a rare type of pollen that basically becomes a poison when a good amount of it is inhaled,” Coran said. “Normally those plants wouldn’t be active right now, so seeing one was strange – which is why I thought that it was nothing – but Shiro was hit with a huge dose and, well…” When Coran trailed off and looked awkwardly over to Kolivan, Keith was about to yell again. Luckily, Kolivan had gotten the message, and continued in Coran’s place.

“It’s deadly, and-”

“What?” Keith felt his stomach drop and his breath leave his throat to leave only a tightness in its absence. “What are you talking about, Shiro can’t…” 

No, no this was not _happening_. Not _again_.

How many times was this damned universe going to try and take Shiro from him?

“It’s not necessarily fatal, Keith,” Krolia added, stepping in when she saw the obvious signs of her son’s panic – associated with his greatest fear – rising to the surface. “If the symptoms are treated, then the pollen will eventually be flushed out.”

“Well that sounds easy enough,” Lance said, earning a harsh glare from Keith and an annoyed eyeroll from Allura. Veronica, too, looked like she was going to stride across the room to smack her little brother upside the head.

“It’s not, Lance,” Allura replied. “It’s…delicate.”

When the obvious follow-up question ‘how so’ flew out of the mouths of all the humans in the room, Allura opened her mouth, but shut it again as everyone stared at her. That was odd…Allura was not one to get…shy. 

Why was her face flushed all of a sudden?

“The pollen basically makes the infected person feel like they are in estrus,” Kolivan said, bluntly answering what everyone was asking. “They feel an insatiable sexual need that they cannot satisfy by themselves, and sometimes can only be satisfied in certain instances.”

Silence filled the room.

“If the symptom is ignored, the pollen will multiply and continue to elevate the body’s temperature and pulse to critical levels,” Kolivan continued. “Eventually resulting in death.”

“So…you’re saying someone needs to _fuck_ the sickness out of Shiro?”

“ _Lance_!”

“What? That’s what he’s saying, right?” Veronica had thrown something at him, apparently not liking the tactless way he put it, despite its accuracy. 

“It may be…more than once,” Coran added, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. “We don’t know how this pollen affects Earthlings – it took longer than usual for Shiro to show signs, so it might take more than usual for it to leave.”

Keith seemed to tune things out after that. He just kept replaying that mission over and over again in his head. Shiro had pushed him out of the way and taken the hit himself. Keith grit his teeth – Shiro was sick now because of Keith’s inability to react fast enough. How _stupid_ was he? 

What snapped Keith out of his self-punishing and self-hating thoughts was when Iverson asked who should go to Shiro right now, and hearing Veronica say, “well I can give you a long list of people on board who would pay a small fortune to fuck the captain.” For all her scolding of Lance about tactlessness, she apparently wasn’t much better.

“No!” Keith’s objection cut through the various conversations all happening at once. Everyone stopped and looked in his direction. 

“Shiro…wouldn’t want it to be anyone from his crew. He’d probably think they would feel obligated, and that it wouldn’t be fair,” Keith said. Was he saying that because he honestly believed it, or because he did not like the idea of a random crewmate bedding Shiro and then bragging about it to everyone who would listen? 

A bit of both, probably.

“I’ll do it,” he continued. Everyone exchanged glances, and Keith tensed up because of them. He felt his face warm. “What?”

“…Keith, is that…the best idea?” Krolia looked concerned when she asked – Keith knew she was aware of his true feelings for Shiro. “You two are best friends, so it might be-”

“Shiro’s in there like this because of me. Plus…maybe he’ll be more comfortable with me than with someone he barely knows,” Keith added, shrugging. No one bought his blatant attempt to appear nonchalant, and he felt his cheeks heat up as he cast his eyes down towards the ground. “It’s just…I owe him.”

What Keith wanted to say was that he loved Shiro. That he wanted to take care of him in his time of need, and while it would be hard to have to return to how things are now…Keith wouldn’t regret it.

His mother, at least, understood his true reasons even if he didn’t say them out loud.

“…Alright, Keith. It is your choice,” she said, offering a small reassuring smile that immediately made Keith feel better.

“Thanks, mom.”

He didn’t bother getting anyone else’s commentary as he turned and left the conference room. 

Despite knowing that the only people who knew what was going on with Shiro were in that room, Keith felt like all the eyes he passed were fixated on him. Once, he whirled around to glare at a group of crew members, who all seemed to frighten from his gaze and scrambled away as quickly as they apparently could.

It was as if the corridors of the Atlas had gotten longer…did it always take this long to get to Shiro’s room? Keith’s heart was pounding in his ears – he knew that this was just going to be a…bizarre medical treatment, but his nerves were still shaking. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about Shiro late at night, away from the prying eyes and ears of everyone else. Some of those images flashed into his head, and he had to physically shake it to get them out. 

Finally, he was standing in front of Shiro’s door. No one was around – the medical staff had listened and quarantined him to his quarters. Keith took a deep breath in and knocked softly. The response he got was a groan and a weak “come in,” and he stepped through when the door opened.

The room itself felt hot. As though Shiro’s sickness was emanating into the air itself. Keith saw Shiro sit up slightly in his bed – his eyes were only partially-focused, as if he was unable to process who was coming towards him. When Keith walked over, Shiro fell back onto his pillow. It was extremely obvious that he was tense, and Keith saw him swallow before he looked away. His shirt was off, and he was sweating. Keith couldn’t help but wonder if Shiro had tried relieving himself.

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith said, smiling softly as he sat down on the bed. “I’m…not sure how to put this…” Keith cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling when Shiro turned his head back towards him. That glossy unfocused look was still in his eyes, but Keith continued to speak. “You’re…sick. That pollen did this to you.”

Shiro tried to sit up again, and when some of the blankets fell off him, the obvious signs of uncomfortable arousal underneath his sweatpants were plain as day. Keith had looked down momentarily but then cleared his throat. He couldn’t be like this – this was to help Shiro, not to satiate his years-long pining love and desire for him. 

“According to Coran and Allura…and Kolivan…and my mom,” Keith explained, mentally counting – that was everyone who was explaining things before, right? “This is kind of rare for this time and space and its affecting you more intensely than they usually see and you could die and…” Keith trailed off, knowing that he was rambling. Perhaps trying to settle his nerves. 

Not that it worked.

Shiro’s eyes widened when Keith mentioned death, and Keith had to recover fast. “But if we treat your symptoms you will be alright!” Shiro’s shoulders slumped and he looked to the side, though it was obvious he was still tense. Why…wasn’t he saying anything?

“…Shiro?” Keith couldn’t stop himself – he raised his hand to cup Shiro’s cheek and gently directed his face back in his direction. His skin was so hot to the touch… “You…know, right? The symptoms?”

No verbal response, but Shiro did nod his head just slightly. He shifted, and Keith was easily able to tell it was from discomfort…and probably pain, at this rate. 

Again, Keith heard the rapid ‘thump thump thump’ of his pulse in his ears and felt it in his head. He leaned in, closing the gap between their lips in what began as a chaste kiss. Shiro did not keep it that way – he pulled on Keith’s shirt to deepen the kiss; Keith couldn’t help but groan softly when Shiro’s tongue was in his mouth, and he pressed his own to meet it. Shiro fell back onto his pillow, pulling Keith down with him.

Shiro was so warm – burning, really – and his body was still trembling. Keith heard the familiar ‘Shiro-is-in-danger’ alarm go off in his mind, and remembered that he could not savor this as much as he may have wanted to. Not now, when Shiro was in pain and uncomfortable and had been for a while…

His hand reached down, underneath the elastic of Shiro’s pants and-

He was suddenly thrown off Shiro, off the bed, and onto the floor. Keith couldn’t help the confusion reflected on his face, and when he looked over, Shiro was already facing away from him, curled into a shaking ball.

“S-Shiro, did I-”

“…Not you.”

Finally, Shiro had spoken. And the words, said so softly, struck Keith harder than if Shiro had physically attacked him. 

“…I…I didn’t-”

“…anyone else,” Shiro said again, his voice raspy and still so soft. Keith was paralyzed to the spot. He stammered again, for some reason unable to really process all that just happened.

Shiro sat up and turned slightly around so he could look at Keith. He looked apologetic but still foggy; from the looks of him, he was desperately holding back his body’s instincts. 

“Please…anyone but you…”

Keith had been punched in the gut a lot of times throughout his years, but none of them hit nearly as hard as that. Was Shiro so disgusted by his touch? He had to be – he was fighting the impulses of a deadly fucking illness just to make sure Keith was _not_ the one to help him through it. Was he angry? Keith was the reason he was like this…if Keith had just been more observant and not so caught in his head with these foolish romantic idealizations…

It hurt, but Keith nodded. He would never do something Shiro didn’t want. 

He stood, and didn’t bother straightening out his jacket. When he smiled down at Shiro – sad as it was – it was only so that Shiro would maybe know that he wasn’t angry with him. Again, Shiro turned away from him and curled into a ball, his knees coming up to his chest, and Keith felt like running. He really messed up…didn’t he?

“I…I’ll find someone else, Shiro. Don’t worry.” Keith added that last bit so that Shiro knew that he wasn’t just going to leave him there – he would still try to save him, even if he couldn’t do so directly.

His legs swiftly carried him to the door. He had to leave. He had to get out, the air was suffocating him all of a sudden…

“I…I’m sorry, Shiro.”

Keith didn’t wait for Shiro to respond; he was running down the hall as soon as the door opened. His eyes burned – sure, deep down…he always knew these feelings were one-sided, but the way Shiro rejected him still stung. He was so disgusted by the thought of Keith being with him that even the possibility of death – which was something Shiro had beaten on…three separate occasions (at _least_ ) – was better.

Eventually, Keith’s running slowed to a walk. He spaced out as his legs mindlessly carried him back to the conference room.

Luckily, when he walked in, only Kolivan, Krolia, Coran, and Allura were still there.

“Keith?” It was Allura who noticed him first. The other three turned, and he wondered how pitiful he looked, given their worried and sympathetic expressions. Allura bit her lip before asking: “How…did it go?”

Keith wanted to yell – _not well, considering I’m back so damn soon_ – but bit his tongue. Strange…he could still taste Shiro. He said nothing, briskly moving past Allura to get to Kolivan. Shiro still was in danger, and no matter his feelings…that could not be.

“…Do you know of anyone?” The question was vague, but he knew Kolivan would get the point. Keith knew that Shiro still would probably not be too keen on the idea of any of his crew in his bed, so that basically left the Blades as candidates. They were efficient, and if Kolivan told them this was a mission, they would complete it with said efficiency.

“Yes, I could have two-”

“Good. Great. Whoever you think will be able to help Shiro the best,” Keith interrupted, not really wanting to continue this conversation more than necessary. “Just…get them to him as soon as possible. He’s not doing well.”

Keith spun on his heels to leave.

“Keith, wait-” He stopped when he heard his mother’s voice. But even she could not comfort him right now, he knew that. 

“I’m going to the training simulator. Let me know when Shiro’s okay.”

He knew more than one person called after them, but he couldn’t process who. Part of him was saying to stay to make sure Kolivan chose…satisfactory candidates, but Keith also knew he wouldn’t be able to stay objective and calm. Best to not know who among his colleagues would enter Shiro’s room and…

Keith grit his teeth; by the time he got to his destination, he must have looked frightening in his distress. Everyone there took only one look at him before they all gathered their things to quickly and quietly scramble out the door. Good. Saves him the trouble of having to tell them to do that himself.

No warm-up was necessary – he set the simulator to its maximum level and brandished his sword. The adrenaline that was already coursing through him finally had an outlet, though Keith couldn’t necessarily say it made him feel better. Actually, because he was so distracted, he kept messing up, which just made him unnecessarily frustrated, which made him mess up more, and round and round the circle went. 

But he kept at it, neither knowing nor caring about for how long he had been monopolizing this room. He sort of remembered two crewmates trying to come in and them immediately making a hasty retreat when he glared at them before they even put a foot down. Eventually, exhaustion forced him to rest on the floor, as he panted softly, sweat rolling down his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

Keith allowed his breathing to slow, and closed his eyes…

And _of course,_ his fucked-up mind conjured the image of Shiro sandwiched between two of his colleagues, writhing and moaning and glistening with sweat and just being fucking _beautiful_ as he was fucked and-

A growl left Keith’s lips and he shot up, resuming the simulation with a greater intensity than even before.

Unfortunately, now that the image was in his head, it wouldn’t _leave_. Hell, if anything, moving around and trying to actively distract himself against it just made it stronger. Despite knowing that Shiro’s room was nowhere near here, Keith could have sworn he heard Shiro’s voice, groaning and screaming in pleasure and making sounds that Keith wished _he_ could elicit from Shiro instead of his colleagues…if only he was not everything Shiro didn’t want touching him…

He cursed at his brain for giving him some stupid fantasy of false hopes and dreams and when it refused to let go of the picture of Shiro on all fours, the Blades positioned both in front and behind him. And that it could not stop him from hearing Shiro moan Keith’s name when his mouth was not otherwise occupied…

Keith’s gripped tighter onto the handle of his blade, and given how tense he had gotten, _and_ how insistent his mind was at directing this homemade movie in his head…he finally decided he had to get out of there. 

He needed a shower. The coldest fucking shower in the universe. He’d take hypothermia over these damned images simultaneously depressing him and turning him on. Keith scrambled to his feet and rushed to the communal showers – he didn’t even have the desire or time to get back to his own quarters. This shit had to stop _immediately_.

When the water hit his skin it almost hurt, but Keith welcomed the instant cool-down. He ran his fingers through his hair, keeping his eyes closed so maybe he could convince his body to adjust to the near-freezing temperature. Luckily, it did have the desired effect – Keith calmed down…though that did not mean he wasn’t replaying his previous interaction with Shiro over and over again in his head.

Sure, he may have (at least temporarily) stymied his arousal, but all that did was amplify the feelings of loneliness and dejection.

Keith leaned his head against the wall, allowing the water to run over his body – how would he be able to look at Shiro again…how would Shiro be able to look at _him_ again? He never should have volunteered…maybe it was really selfishness that made him want to do so. He wanted Shiro for so long that he just…didn’t want anyone else getting there first. He wasn’t sure. Shiro had been so preoccupied lately that Keith had begun to fear that he was being left behind…

A stupid, selfish thought.

Keith wasn’t sure exactly how long he was standing there, but it was only when he began shivering that he realized he should probably get out before he actually _did_ give himself hypothermia.

He turned off the water, taking very little time to exit, dry off, and get dressed again. His skin was still cold to the touch, but Keith felt more comfortable after his clothes were back on and his hair dried a little bit (it never really seemed to take long to do so). Keith gathered his things, peering at the clock on the wall as he did.

How long had it been? Two, two and a half vargas? They had to be done by now, right? They were supposed to tell him when Shiro was okay, but maybe they forgot…?

Keith sighed and willed the immediate image of Shiro on his back out of his head. If they were done, that meant Shiro had to be okay now…

His legs were on autopilot, taking him back to the conference room while he continued to worry about Shiro’s wellbeing. How long was the recovery time? How long was he going to be indisposed afterwards? Did he need anything to help him rest-

When the door to the room opened, Keith was a little surprised to see two Blades speaking with Kolivan and Krolia. That had to be the two who… No, Keith had to push aside any immediate feelings of jealousy. Allura and Coran were listening to the conversation, but the looks on their faces were…not at all comforting.

“Is Shiro okay now?”

Apparently, no one had heard Keith enter the room, as they all seemed to jump when they looked in his direction. Keith waited for an answer, but no one would give him the damn courtesy. That had to mean…

It didn’t work. Shiro was not okay.

Keith rushed over to them, as all traces of jealousy or sadness or anger left his mind. What settled in their place was panicked concern. 

“What? What’s wrong with him?”

Keith did not like the glance that Krolia and Kolivan gave each other. And then the one they collectively gave to Allura and Coran. They all knew something. They all knew something and for some reason did not want to tell him. What was it? What did they know? Did…did Shiro…

His thoughts must have been written on his face, since Krolia swiftly walked towards him. She put her hands on his shoulders, though hesitated, clearly trying to think of how to explain things to him. It just made him more anxious.

“Keith…you’re the only one who can help him,” she said quietly, as if anticipating what his reaction was going to be. The words did not seem to register in Keith’s mind. What…did she mean by that? She repeated his name, snapping him back into some semblance of focus and helping him process what she had said.

“No,” Keith said, taking a step back from her and looking around the room. “I- I can’t. I won’t. Shiro didn’t want me to.” He had made that abundantly clear.

“He could die, Keith.” Kolivan was the one to speak now, choosing to get right to the point, as he tended to do. His expression was unwavering, even as Keith stared at him wide-eyed and practically fearful. When there was no indication that Kolivan was going to budge, Keith looked around at everyone else, hoping someone – _anyone_ – would say something in his favor.

He…he couldn’t go back to Shiro’s room. He couldn’t go back and have Shiro recoil from him and tell him to leave again. Having to suffer that rejection twice was more than Keith could handle.

“There…there has to be another way. Maybe Shiro just needs to rest and he’ll be alright later?” When that was met with negative reactions, Keith started listing off things: maybe he needed to be in a different place, or needed more people, or…or _something_. Despite his desperation, Keith knew deep down that they already had their mind set.

“…Why? How can I be the only one who can help him when he…” Keith did not finish his thought, replaying his earlier interaction with Shiro in his mind.

“He was calling for you.”

Keith’s eyes met the mask of one of the Blades, who had bluntly answered his question. He just…stared. The room felt uncomfortable with how long Keith was taking to respond. For a moment, all Keith could hear was a high-pitched ringing in his ears; if anyone else tried speaking, he wouldn’t know.

He saw red, and his hands tightened into closed fists at his sides. All he wanted right now was to punch something – preferably the Blade’s face.

“You’re lying,” Keith accused, his voice echoing off the walls of the room as he shouted. He was shaking. “You’re trying to trick me into doing something Shiro doesn’t want! And he would…he would hate me…and…”

He couldn’t bear that thought.

In a calmer, more rational state of mind, Keith would not have made such obviously false accusations. But right now, he felt like how he did years ago, when he thought Shiro had died on the Kerberos mission. When he lashed out at everyone to protect himself and the grief he did not want to experience.

Without thinking, Keith spun on his heels and ran from the room.

He wasn’t sure who he ran past, because nothing looked familiar, for some reason. He just ran and ran until he reached a room at the end of a hall, which was conveniently empty. It was one of the communal areas for relaxation, and Keith sat down on the couch. He leaned over with his head in his hands, one of his legs bouncing restlessly as he tried to tell himself that he had dreamt everything that had happened in the last quintant. He was going to wake up soon. Shiro was going to be fine, and everything would go back to how it was…

The door opened, but Keith did not look up to see who entered the room. They seemed to hesitate, judging from the footsteps. After a short time, whoever it was sat down on the couch as well, though not too close to Keith – he appreciated that. 

“Keith, I know this is not ideal.” Somewhat surprisingly, it was Allura’s voice. She was soft, obviously trying to figure out how to talk to him, but Keith wasn’t in the mood to listen to her. “But-”

“They’re lying,” Keith said, repeating the claim that he had shouted in the conference room. “Shiro…Shiro doesn’t want-”

“They have no reason to lie about this, Keith,” Allura interrupted. Her voice was still soft, but firm in an authoritative way that she had truly grown into over the years. He knew she was right. If they had succeeded, they would have just said so. The Blades were professionals, and Keith trusted his colleagues. There was no reason for them to lie.

Still…

“Shiro didn’t want me to…he said anyone _but_ me.” Keith was still shaking, though finally pulled his head up from his hands so he could look at Allura, his expression pleading. “Please don’t…don’t make me go back and hear that again…”

Allura’s sympathies were elsewhere. 

“Shiro will _die_ if you do not go, Keith. You need to convince him.”

It was no longer that Shiro ‘could’ die. But that he _will_ die. The prospect of Shiro’s death being more definitive struck Keith, and he recalled all the times he had almost lost Shiro. All the times Shiro had returned to him, and how relieved he was every single time it happened. 

But…this still felt wrong. Wrong and disgusting and it made Keith want to be sick. While he always wanted to touch Shiro, to make him good and be with him…this was forced. Shiro was going to hate him for this.

But…Keith would do anything to save Shiro.

Weighing the inevitability of Shiro’s hatred against his death was not something Keith ever wanted to do, but…there was only one answer. 

Keith would rather Shiro be alive and hate him, than lose him to death.

“Alright,” Keith said, after taking a deep breath. Judging from Allura’s face, she was a bit surprised, but settled into a regretful smile. He did not return it. “Just…give me a minute.”

Allura opened her mouth as if to say something else, but closed it quickly before nodding. Keith guessed that she was going to mention that he did not have much time, and was grateful that she kept that comment to herself. He watched her leave, still not smiling when she took one last look at him before disappearing down the hall.

Keith’s leg still bounced restlessly, as he tried to will the hurt and fear away from his mind. This was to save Shiro. It didn’t have to mean anything. Shiro could just…imagine who he needed to imagine. There was no way he had called for him…like that. Shiro made his preferences very clear…

This was all too confusing and too much.

Keith stood up, realizing that he was taking too long; Shiro was still in pain, and he had to get to him quickly. 

The trip back to Shiro’s quarters seemed much longer than it actually was, and Keith’s legs felt as though weights were dragging him down. He continued to fight amidst his own thoughts, not fully conscious of where he was until he was staring at Shiro’s door. Keith closed his eyes for a moment to take in and exhale a deep breath, and raised his fist to knock softly. 

He heard a groan in response, and although that was not technically permission to enter, Keith did so anyway. The room felt humid and warm, smelt of sex, and was in complete disarray – papers were scattered all over the floor, some glass crunched under his boot when he moved, and the blankets were only half on the bed, where Shiro lay.

He hadn’t noticed Keith yet – his eyes were closed, and he was naked, sweating and visibly shivering. His skin was flushed and he was clearly exhausted, appearing downright miserable. Obviously, he was uncomfortable, as he kept shifting and was panting as if he had just been running. The sight tore through Keith, as he walked over and sat down on the bed, wiping some of Shiro’s hair from his brow.

Slowly, Shiro’s eyes opened and met Keith’s.

“…Wait-”

There it was – the hesitation. Keith felt his stomach churn and his chest tighten when Shiro said that; when his eyes displayed a small but noticeable hint of fear and worry beneath their cloudiness. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” Keith whispered. He explained that he was told it had to be this way – though he left out the details as to why, still choosing to not believe them. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want, but…you can’t die, Shiro.” Keith smiled – it was sad but he hoped it would offer some comfort and maybe…maybe it would help Shiro not hate him after this. “I know you don’t want it to be me but…maybe imagine someone else. Would that make it better?” 

There was no way Shiro had called for him.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed slightly, not in anger but in obvious confusion. His mouth opened and then closed and then opened again; was he trying to say something? Keith could hear a quiet hum from Shiro’s throat as he struggled to find his voice. In the end, Keith only heard a whispered “no.”

Keith swore his heart sank into his stomach, and tried his hardest to not show it on his face. It was hard, though – Shiro hated the idea so much that nothing would make it better. How the hell did everyone think Keith was the only one who could help? Obviously the Blades just didn’t perform the way they were supposed to when they were with him before. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro, I’ll see if-”

Keith had begun to rise from the bed, but Shiro weakly caught his wrist before he could start to walk away.

“That’s…that’s not…”

Shiro’s voice was so hoarse and so quiet, and his expression was difficult to read. Keith leaned down slightly, hoping to hear him better…

How Shiro managed to muster up enough strength to pull Keith down was a question Keith did not know the answer to, but he let out a surprised yelp as he fell on top of Shiro. He hadn’t been expecting that, even apologizing to Shiro when he landed, blushing furiously. Shiro must not have meant to do that, or Keith imagined it, or…or something. Keith pushed up to get off the bed…

Only to feel Shiro’s arms clinging tightly to him. 

All of Keith’s worried thoughts stopped in their tracks. The image of Shiro’s face – eyes half-lidded and unfocused and pleading, his lips slightly parted as he took shallow breaths, his cheeks hot and flushed – replaced them all. He swallowed, and he waited.

“Keith…please-”

Shiro’s voice was low and raspy, desperation seeping into them and hitting Keith’s ears like a siren’s song. There was no way he could – _would_ – resist. Any lingering doubts flew from his mind, as he dropped down and crushed his lips against Shiro’s with almost frightening speed and force. Normally, when he fantasized about this type of situation, they took their time and were intimate to start. But Keith knew that right now, he could not go slow.

Judging from the high-pitched moan that came from Shiro’s throat as well as the sudden jolt of his hips, Keith concluded that he would need to continue this roughness in order to alleviate the pollen’s effects. There was no time for teasing or deep intimacy; Keith was there to satisfy Shiro in however way he needed for as long as he needed.

Keith moved Shiro’s arms so he could pin them on the headboard above him, squeezing Shiro’s wrists tightly to test his theory. Even just that small adjustment made Shiro’s eyes open and his body twitch again – the pollen coupled with already having been fucked for so long earlier probably made _everything_ highly sensitive. Testing his theory further, Keith straddled Shiro and rolled his hips down, suddenly wishing his clothes were off so he could feel Shiro’s skin against his own.

With that motion, Shiro broke their kiss to gasp, his legs immediately parting so Keith could position himself between them. There was very little time to adjust, and Keith decided to move his lips to Shiro’s neck. Unfortunately, the kisses and slight sucking on skin did not elicit the strong reaction Keith was looking for. What did, however, was when he bit down hard – Shiro’s hips jerked in an ungraceful and needy way to the point where his back arched slightly.

So, Keith repeated the action.

“Keith- please…I just- I need-” Despite Shiro being seemingly unable to speak coherently, it was not difficult to understand what he wanted. And if for some reason Keith did not get the message from that, he felt Shiro’s legs wrap tightly around his back. Keith released his hold on Shiro’s wrists so he could quickly pull off his shirt and throw it on the floor. When Keith asked him to, for the moment, move his legs, Shiro did so, though not without some protest. Keith was fumbling with his belt and pants, hands shaking as Shiro whined ‘hurry, _please_.’

If this were another situation, Keith would tease Shiro – he would explore his chest with his lips and tongue, smiling wickedly when he found a sweet spot that caused Shiro’s eyes to roll back. He would take Shiro’s cock into his mouth and bring him close to the edge before pulling back. He would finger Shiro slowly, teasing him until he was begging, and Keith would ask Shiro to tell him what he wanted. What he wanted Keith to do to him.

In Keith’s fantasies, that’s how it often went.

Unfortunately, he had to skip…pretty much all those steps.

Luckily, Shiro’s voice alone had been enough to get him hard – he had his pants down just enough to free his erection, and once Shiro saw it he was reduced to practically crying. Keith was a bit concerned – he had nothing to use for preparation and hadn’t thought about looking around before this got started. He did not want to hurt Shiro by entering him so suddenly, but Shiro would definitely _not_ be okay with Keith leaving for even a short moment. He moved his hand down to Shiro’s ass, and was surprised to feel it was already slick. Most likely it was still like that from before – it was clear now that the Blades hadn’t cleaned up before they left, probably anticipating something like this having to happen…or they just didn’t think about it.

Either way, it was beneficial to Keith.

“Keith- I need you- _now_ -” The words barely left Shiro’s lips before Keith was inside him, and Keith could have sworn that Shiro almost came just from that. Again, there was no time to tease or relish this the way Keith really would have liked – he established a firm pace as he thrust into Shiro so hard that Shiro’s head sometimes made contact with the bed’s headboard. Keith would have been worried he was hurting Shiro, if not for Shiro’s constant moaning of his name, loud and filling his ears like it was the only thing in the world he could hear. 

Right now, it was.

Shiro was not quiet – his noises were loud and Keith briefly wondered if he was always like this, or if this was another effect of the pollen, making it so that Shiro was unable to hold anything in. Keith watched the slight twitches of his muscles, the leaking of his cock onto his stomach, the way his eyes continually rolled back whenever Keith hit him just right…it was fucking _beautiful_ and Keith tried to not think about the fact that he would likely not see this sight again. He needed to savor it, commit it all to his memory.

When Shiro pleaded for more, Keith went harder. When Shiro whined for faster, Keith sped up. When Shiro looked at Keith with tears in his eyes and outstretched his arms towards him, Keith was crashing down to kiss him with passionate devotion. He pressed his tongue against Shiro’s, feeling every moan in his throat. Keith wormed his right hand between their bodies so he could take hold of Shiro’s cock and stroke it in time with his movements. Some of those tears fell from Shiro’s eyes. How badly Keith wanted to kiss them away. Instead he pulled his mouth back, keeping his forehead pressed to Shiro’s as he whispered Shiro’s name with a level of deference and adoration only Keith could give to him.

He felt Shiro come, and heard Shiro’s cry, and it was like music.

Even though Keith hadn’t finished, he could just-

“Keith…again…”

What…? Keith looked down, perplexed; besides the stickiness of his hand and the marks on Shiro’s stomach, there was no evidence that he came at all. Shiro was still hard and leaking, still tense and foggy, still moving his hips in an effort to get Keith to resume his actions. Keith just stared; this pollen was really fucked up, wasn’t it? Why did no one ever warn him about _this_ when he went into space?

With a determined growl, Keith pulled out of Shiro, who immediately began to beg. ‘No, no, please, Keith, please-’

“Turn over.” Keith’s voice was not as gentle as he usually wanted to be when speaking to Shiro, but the authoritative tone seemed to be effective. With some strained effort, Shiro did as he was told, positioning himself on all fours as Keith instructed. Keith wished he had more time – his mouth was practically watering as he envisioned himself tasting Shiro, teasing his hole with his tongue and not stopping until Shiro came just from that. How badly he wanted to – how badly he wished he had more time and that Shiro wasn’t like this because of some illness…

His chest tightened – it was Shiro’s illness that made this happen, and Keith had to remember that fact, as twisted as it was. This was not the time to divulge in any fantasy…the pollen was still hurting Shiro, and it would be cruel of Keith to prolong that misery. Cruel and selfish. 

When Keith pushed back in, Shiro cried out with a long curse that was in some parts agony and in other parts ecstasy. He was trembling – Keith could feel it beneath his fingers that were holding tight onto Shiro’s hips. Keith again began moving his hips, thrusting in and out of Shiro with renewed purpose – he was going to fuck Shiro as hard and as long as possible until he was saved. He _had_ to. He couldn’t – _wouldn’t_ – fail him. 

Keith would always save Shiro – as many times as it took.

One hand moved to roughly grab Shiro’s hair and pull his head up, holding him there while he once again set a fast and firm pace. Saliva fell from the corners of Shiro’s mouth and tears ran down his face as he begged Keith to not stop. To _never_ stop. 

“Don’t worry, Shiro…I’ll never give up on you-”

Shiro practically wept when he heard that phrase – said in between Keith’s labored breaths – and it just continued as Keith kept moving. He could feel his physiology change – his teeth felt sharper and his nails became claws that broke Shiro’s skin as he held him. If Keith were to look at himself in the mirror, he would have been met with yellow sclera and slit pupils. 

He looked down at Shiro’s skin, beautiful and glistening with sweat, muscles trembling underneath…Keith wanted to taste him again-

Still using Shiro’s hair, Keith yanked him up so Shiro was on his knees, his back straight against Keith’s chest. Keith momentarily relinquished his hold, only for his arm to wrap around Shiro’s front and for his hand to grip Shiro’s throat. At first, his grip was light – just soft pressure – but Shiro’s shudder and sharp gasp spurred Keith to squeeze tighter. He felt Shiro push back into him, as if it was possible to take in more of Keith than he already was. 

There was no way he could stop himself – Keith again sunk his now-sharpened teeth into Shiro’s skin. The blood that he tasted in his mouth normally would have caused him to stop, but it was exhilarating and tasted so very _Shiro_ and Keith was already addicted. He marked Shiro a second time, and this time also savored the wonderful scream that Shiro let loose. Keith wondered how Shiro still even had his voice at all.

Shiro’s flesh hand moved to cover the one Keith was using to hold his neck. For some reason, this small action felt so… _intimate_ to Keith. So soft even as Shiro cried and begged and cursed and as Keith bit and bruised and fucked him. It made Keith choke out Shiro’s name in a half-sob, again finding himself wishing he could have done all the other things to and with Shiro that he always had imagined.

Keith continued to respond to Shiro’s every demand – more, faster, harder, please, _please Keith_ – and began to worry when he felt himself getting close. While he had a lot of stamina, Shiro’s illness made him absolutely insatiable, and Keith felt a panic settle in. He can’t stop, he can’t stop until Shiro was okay, he _can’t_ -

“Shiro, I- I need to slow down-”

Shiro just whined in protest and pushed back again.

“But…I’m- I’m close-” Keith panted out, breathless and almost dizzy. He did not want to slow down but if Shiro needed more of him, there was no way he was going to allow himself to come yet.

“Come…inside…I need-” Shiro’s voice was no better – he still could not seem to form any sort of coherent sentence, but Keith heard enough to get the message. He relinquished his hold on Shiro’s throat to cling to his hips again, driving hard and almost erratically into him. Again, Keith’s claws had ripped through Shiro’s skin, making scratches that welled out with red. Shiro hadn’t moved, except for his Altean arm, which was reaching behind him to cling to _anything_ of Keith’s.

And when Keith came, he made sure to stay deep in Shiro, giving him everything because Shiro had asked for it. Demanded it. And Keith was nothing if he was not giving all he had to Shiro.

One more harsh snap of his hips and Shiro was following, screaming Keith’s name as he came a second time, more intensely than he had before.

Shiro’s entire body was twitching, to a point where it almost scared Keith. But he wasn’t begging again. Just panting.

“Shiro…? Are…are you-?”

“Keith…I love you-”

Keith froze, and felt time stop. His mind had to be playing a vicious trick on him – he was still inside Shiro, and was obviously just imagining things in his ecstasy. That had to be it…he fantasized about this for so long that his mind cruelly decided to forget for a split second that Shiro was _sick_.

“Shiro…?”

“I…love…”

Shiro’s eyes were unfocused and he fell back into Keith, suddenly unconscious from exhaustion.

Keith caught him and pulled out, groaning a bit as he did, his body missing that warmth immediately. But he sat down and settled Shiro into his lap. Shiro looked a mess – his face was stained with sweat and tears and saliva, while his neck was bruised where Keith had choked him, and bloody where Keith had bit into him. Keith could only imagine how the rest of his body felt, with how much it had to endure today…

But…for the first time, Shiro did not look miserable or like he was in pain. Shiro looked calm.

Keith wondered if he should leave, unsure as to how Shiro would feel if he woke up to find Keith still in his bed. Maybe Shiro would be more relaxed if he woke up without having to have an inevitable awkward conversation with his best friend… 

Then again, maybe Shiro would be hurt if he woke up alone, after being so sick and after…everything else.

Ultimately, Keith decided to maneuver the two of them so they were laying down, and Keith could gently hold Shiro in his arms. Shiro had begun to shiver, his body temperature finally being able to cool a little, and so Keith grabbed one of the lighter blankets and draped the cloth over the two of them.

However, even with as exhausted Keith was, and how peaceful it was to just listen to Shiro’s deep breathing…he couldn’t fall asleep. Instead, he replayed Shiro’s words over and over again in his head, still wondering whether or not they were real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Shiro enjoy getting dicked down <3 Also thank you for reading! For the time being, I have marked this story as complete despite it having a very obvious place it can go - I may return to it in the future at some point! I wrote this a few months ago and finally decided to formalize it (and please forgive any errors; I was very fast with editing). Also please let me know if you believe I have missed a tag!


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades come to Shiro's room...

“Please…anyone but you…”

Shiro could have sworn his heart tore in half upon seeing Keith’s reaction to his plea. He felt guilty for pushing Keith away somewhat harshly; Keith’s shock had quickly transformed into a deep hurt that he tried (and failed) to quickly mask. If Shiro could find his voice, he would explain; it wasn’t as though Shiro _didn’t_ want Keith. He was (literally) in _pain_ for him. But…having Keith like this because of some weird space illness was not something Shiro wanted. It would make things…too complicated, and the idea of them coupling and then returning to how things are now was too much for Shiro to bear. Shiro hated sending Keith away – especially while his body was screaming and on fire and just in _need_ – but he even more hated the idea of getting a taste of something he would never be able to have again.

To Keith, they were brothers.

That was their relationship.

Shiro was miserable – he was hot and sweating and he just felt _empty_ and that emptiness meant he was starving. His mind had begun to fog, where thinking coherently became more and more difficult as time continued, and his voice could not find the words he wanted to say. In his forced quarantine, he had tried to relieve himself in some way, but apparently that wasn’t going to work. Shiro could not get himself to that release and trying just made all his other symptoms even more unbearable.

He was _dying_ – apparently literally.

The room had almost begun to spin and Shiro squirmed, unable to catch his breath until he was softly gasping for air.

That was when Keith had come in. Despite how badly Shiro needed him right now – how unbelievably close he was to pulling at Keith’s clothes and begging him to fuck him as hard and long as possible…he was not far _enough_ gone to risk that. 

He didn’t want to hurt Keith like that.

So, he sent him away. And Shiro completely undressed himself to try again. But his hand really was not going to do it. His body – drunk on the pollen’s poison – demanded so much more, suffocating him when he did not comply.

It wasn’t much longer before there was a loud knock on the door. It was not Keith – his knock had been softer. Shiro was able to groan a weak ‘come on,’ and slowly sat up to see two members of the Blade of Marmora cross the threshold into his quarters. His vision was still blurry, but he was able to make out the familiar masks. Shiro could feel himself fading fast, as if he had gotten worse with every second they were not on top of him.

“Please…”

Unsurprisingly, they were as efficient as ever. To them, this was just another mission, and Shiro was more than okay with that. No strings attached, just an unconventional treatment. They made their way over to him, wasting no more time – Shiro was somewhat surprised when one pushed him down and roughly turned him over, but it was _good_. Just that alone already was like a cool breeze in the scorching prison of his skin, and they hadn’t even really started. He propped himself up on his hands and knees, and found himself looking up at the other, whose cock was already bare and at his mouth.

And Shiro opened up, and although it was a bit of a relief, he did not feel as fill as he wanted when he tasted it. Maybe if he took more into his throat…his eyes rolled back as he did, moaning loudly and gripping tight to the sheets. The Blade was different than a human, physically – bigger than most, and not as smooth. Shiro didn’t care, he just wanted more. He wanted to choke on it, to suffocate, to _die_ with this cock in his throat.

Wait…what was he thinking? Dying would defeat the purpose of this.

Besides…Shiro was nothing if not a survivor.

He moved his head, and could hear the Blade’s breathing get a little deeper, though no other sound came from him. Really was professional, wasn’t he? In its own way, that was admirable.

Unfortunately, Shiro still felt empty. He knew the other Blade was behind him, why wasn’t he–

Shiro couldn’t stifle the surprised sound he made – not when he felt a tongue on his ass, sloppy at his hole and then inside. He wanted to keep moving his head but now found it more difficult, concentrating too much now on that feeling, hoping it would help with this fucking heat. Hoping that it could bring him closer. He felt close, but…he felt close a few times before as well, and nothing had happened.

Luckily, the Blade noticed his inattention, and moves his hips. Shiro’s jaw went slack – he moaned, louder and louder while his mouth was fucked. It was not as fast as he wanted it, and not as hard…they didn’t think he was going to break, did they? Why were they going so slow, all of a sudden?

…Did they slow down, or was that just his need becoming worse?

Saliva dripped down his legs and down his chin, while Shiro’s whining became more desperate. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t- He needed more, he needed to be full, otherwise he was going to die from starvation-

When the Blade’s tongue suddenly was absent, Shiro protested with a shaking of his ass and a pleading noise. Even though he technically couldn’t speak at the moment, he could hear himself saying ‘please, please,’ over and over again in his head. 

It was fast and hard and Shiro had to pull away from the cock in his mouth to scream. Normally, he would have preferred more preparation, but he was in so much need, and was lucky that the Blade’s cock seemed to have some sort of lubricant built-in, or…something. Either way, the intrusion was both rough and welcome and he needed it and he needed to be fucked hard-

Almost as if his thoughts were heard – maybe he said them? Shiro couldn’t remember. He couldn’t tell which words remained thoughts and which he spoke aloud. Really, he wasn’t able to think of anything remotely coherent… The Blade began to thrust into him, not bothering to start off slow or gentle. Good, because even now it wasn’t enough – god, would it ever be enough? Was he going to fucking die here, after surviving so many deaths?

The Blade at his front grabbed his hair to turn his head back straight, and Shiro opened his mouth to again receive him. In one swift motion, the Blade pushed hard into him, and Shiro could feel his throat fill up – he was sure he was going to suffocate, and he still wanted more than what they were giving.

The two Blades set an almost identical pace – neither of them easing up or slowing down at any point. Shiro knew that his body was going to be a damn wreck when all of this was over. The Blade fucking him from behind had his hands digging into his hips, and Shiro groaned at the mental images of the bruises that would definitely form later.

He was shaking and sweating and still felt hot and like he was going to die – like it still wasn’t _enough_. Shiro wanted more. He wanted deeper. He wanted faster. He was still starving. Why was he still starving?

Even when he came, that question remained in his mind.

“No, please-”

They really were professionals – the Blade at his front grabbed his hand to pull him off the bed, gracelessly shoving him against the nearest wall. Shiro cried out – maybe he was actually crying, he really couldn’t tell – and his arms clung around the Blade’s neck as soon as he felt himself being lifted up. He could have sworn he heard something fall to the floor, but it was so muffled that maybe he had just imagined the sound. The Blade’s hands held his thighs tightly, and Shiro barely had a plea off his lips when the Blade shoved his cock in him. Shiro didn’t care that both the Blades had their masks on, and he didn’t care that they were fully dressed other than their dicks, while he was completely bare. It didn’t matter, he just needed more of whatever they could give him.

Shiro felt his back slide up and down the wall as the Blade drove hard into him – he was a bit surprised at the endurance, but very grateful for it. At this rate, his back was probably going to burn, but he did not care. Let his back be fucking bloody and raw if it meant that this Blade would fuck him forever.

“More-!”

He was basically screaming – it still wasn’t _enough_. He buried his face into the Blade’s shoulder, crying out whenever he was slammed into. He wanted to ask why it still wasn’t enough – this was definitely the hardest fuck he’s ever had (by _far_ ) and it still wasn’t satisfactory. Well…it _was_ , but only minimally. It just still felt like he was empty, even when the Blade stroked Shiro’s cock in time with his thrusts. Even when Shiro came again, and felt the Blade come in him, it wasn’t _enough._

Shiro felt like he was going to pass out. His eyes were hazy and his body was shaking, muscles twitching as the Blade pulled out of him and set him down. He whined and protested – no, no, he needed more, _please_. The other Blade had been waaiting so patiently, and now it was his turn – he forcibly turned Shiro around and bent him over, thrusting himself into Shiro’s already leaking and abused hole. Shiro screamed again, trying to cling to the wall as he was pushed into it again and again. He wanted it all – he wanted to be bruised and wrecked and unable to walk for at least a fucking phoebe.

Only then would he maybe feel satisfied.

His mind was so foggy – he felt everything and nothing, and he loved and hated it. Why the fuck was he still hard, and so sensitive? He was overstimulated and in pain, but also unfulfilled and in ecstasy. He begged – ‘harder, please, please, more, faster, deeper, right there-’ and the Blade responded diligently. He wanted to come again, he needed to. He needed to feel relief, this was so unbearable…

_‘Shiro…’_

Keith’s voice flew into his mind, lodging itself in his brain until all he was able to hear was Keith’s whispering of his name. He imagined how Keith would say it as he was fucking him…it…it _was_ Keith fucking him, right? It had to be. 

Only Keith would be able to satisfy him, so…it had to be him.

Shiro couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. All he could hear was _‘Shiro, Shiro…’_ in Keith’s voice, loving and wanting…

“Keith-!”

And Shiro came, crying out for the man he loved more than anything in the fucking universe. 

For the first time, he felt some relief. 

The Blade pulled out of him and Shiro slid down the wall, panting heavily.

Unfortunately, it did not last.

Shiro looked down, and once again there was no evidence that he came except for the wet sticky marks on the wall. 

He shook his head, whispering and crying ‘no, no, it’s not enough-’

One of the Blades lifted him up and threw him back onto the bed. The one who had been fucking him most recently was on top of him again, pushing inside and continuing where he left off.

“If it helps, imagine Keith.”

Shiro felt himself nod, though he still had not truly comprehended what was said. Imagine Keith…? But Keith was here, right? Wasn’t he? Shiro could have sworn he came in before…why would he have left…?

He couldn’t think.

Again, he felt the Blade come in him, and despite that he could feel some leaking from him…it wasn’t enough.

“More…more…I need…”

The Blades switched off again; although it hadn’t even been that long, the other Blade was already hard again and pushing back in him – if Shiro had a clearer head, he would have wondered how they were able to last for so long and then start again so quickly. Did they take something for this, or was that just how their bodies worked? Maybe the Galra and other aliens had a different recovery time…

Keith was Galra…well, part. Maybe he knew-

Shiro’s legs were lifted over the Blade’s shoulders, and he could feel the uncomfortable strain of his muscles – normally he wasn’t this flexible, but he would stretch all his muscles to the point of them tearing if it meant the Blade would continue to fuck him this deeply. The Blade…or Keith? Shiro’s vision was blurry, so he barely could tell.

He just began repeating ‘Keith, Keith, Keith-’ over and over. Begging Keith for more, pleading for Keith to go faster and harder and to just fuck him-

Shiro almost told Keith he loved him, but came before he could find the words.

That relief hit him.

…Again, for only a few seconds.

Shiro was crying now – or had he started earlier? Either way, a pained sob came from his throat – why…why was he in so much agony? Why wasn’t this enough?

The Blades were shifting again, changing their positions to something new; Shiro’s body was completely limp, so it was easy for them to maneuver him the way they wanted. He was barely able to comprehend what was happening. Before he knew it, one of them was underneath so that Shiro was straddling him, and thrust inside so that at least that temporary semi-fullness returned. But the Blade did not move. Shiro whined, and he tried to move himself but felt the second Blade’s hands on his shoulders to pin him in place. 

This time, the Blade was slow – the only time he was slow – as he also forced his cock into Shiro’s hole. Shiro screamed, though he was not sure whether it was from pain or pleasure. He felt stretched and where he was limp just seconds before, he was now suddenly tense, visibly trembling as he felt them both in him. When they began to move, Shiro couldn’t tell who was moving and when, but he couldn’t believe how much of them he needed. Even this…even _this_ didn’t feel like enough.

He was going to die, wasn’t he? He was stretched and filled with their cocks and cum and he still felt like he was going to starve to death. Did he need more of their comrades here? How many cocks could he fit before he broke? Did it _matter_?

All that mattered now was feeling fed and full.

Shiro was crying out, his hand digging into the Blade’s shoulder, gripping at the fabric of his uniform. His legs were spread as far as they could go, and he could feel himself soon become more acclimated to the feel of both of them inside – he needed them to keep moving. To hit him again, and again, alternating, simultaneously…it didn’t matter. He cursed and felt saliva fall from his lips as his mouth hung open, moans and cries flying out of him to the point where he wondered how his voice was even still able to function.

How long they fucked him this time, he wasn’t sure. When they came, one right after the other, Shiro could feel everything leaking out of him, and that sensation pushed him over the edge again. He couldn’t move after that – he still needed more, but he couldn’t move. He still couldn’t _think_.

“Keith…Keith…”

Shiro felt them pull out, and responded with a noise that was both appreciative and protesting. However, he barely registers when they move him, as they were surprisingly gentle about it now. Suddenly he was laying on the bed, his head resting on his pillows. The room was spinning, and he felt dizzy. 

He just…needed more…it wasn’t enough…

Once more, Shiro said Keith’s name, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend requested the Shiro/Blades scene so I had to comply <3


End file.
